1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trocars. More particularly, the invention relates to a stop-cock valve structure for a trocar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trocar assembly is a surgical instrument that is used to gain access to a body cavity. A trocar assembly generally comprises two major components, a trocar sleeve, composed of a trocar housing and a trocar cannula, and a trocar obturator. The trocar cannula, having the trocar obturator inserted therethrough, is directed through the skin to access a body cavity. Once the body cavity is accessed, laparoscopic or arthroscopic surgery and endoscopic procedures may be performed. In order to penetrate the skin, the distal end of the trocar cannula is placed against the skin that has been previously cut with a scalpel. The trocar obturator is then used to penetrate the skin and access the body cavity. By applying pressure against the proximal end of the trocar obturator, the sharp point of the obturator is forced through the skin until it enters the body cavity. The trocar cannula is inserted through the perforation made by the trocar obturator and the trocar obturator is withdrawn, leaving the trocar cannula as an access way to the body cavity.
The proximal end portion of the trocar cannula is typically joined to a trocar housing that defines a chamber having an open distal end portion in communication with the interior lumen defined by the trocar cannula. A trocar obturator, or other elongated surgical instruments or tools, axially extend into and are withdrawn from the trocar cannula through the proximal end portion of the chamber defined by the trocar housing.
Trocar assemblies also often include a stop-cock valve. The stop-cock valves are integrated with the trocar housing positioned at the proximal end of the trocar cannula. The stop-cock valve is positioned in communication with the trocar cannula for selectively allowing and preventing the passage of an insufflation fluid, e.g. carbon dioxide, through flexible tubing into a portion of the trocar cannula.
Current stop-cock valves are secured to the trocar housing via the use of UV cured adhesive. Similarly, trocar cannulas are commonly secured to the trocar housing using UV cured adhesives or ultrasonic welding. The process associated with the attachment of stop-cock valves and trocar cannulas to trocar housings requires numerous steps. Typical concerns associated with the processing of UV cured adhesives include the utilization of shelf life dated adhesive, maintenance and operation of dispensing equipment (that is, EFD or Fishman), as well as the maintenance and operation of component assembly fixtures, fume evacuation equipment and a UV curing system. The application and curing assemblies used in prior art manufacturing processes require daily set up and maintenance concerning UV light intensity measurement, belt speed adjustments, UV bulb replacement, adhesive loading of dispensing syringes and replacement of syringe tips due to incidental ambient cured adhesive.
As such, a need exists for an improved stop-cock valve structure obviating the shortcomings of the prior art trocar assemblies. In addition, a need exists for an improved trocar sleeve structure obviating the shortcomings of prior assemblies. A mechanical feature for assembling the trocar sleeve, in particular, the trocar cannula, trocar housing and stop-cock valve is needed. The present invention provides such an assembly structure.